5 times Sam could see right through Dean
by dapperswag
Summary: Dean might be able to fool a lot of people, but he can't always fool Sam. One shot. I don't own Supernatural.


**1.**

"You know what? I've had it up to here with you!" Sam shouted as Dean let out yet another inappropriate comment. "All you do is play around like this is a game. But guess what, Dean? It's not!"

Dean raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "What, Sammy? You want me to act all serious? Never have fun?"

"I want you to realize that this is a severe situation. As much as I'm trying I can't seem to stop it."

"Then don't stop it. I've told you before; if I somehow make it out of the deal you'll die," Dean snapped, his voice louder than before.

"So what do you want me to do, Dean? Sit around and watch you get dragged to hell?"

"If that's the cost for keeping you alive then yes."

"Dean." Sam breathed out a frustrated sigh and sat down opposite of his brother. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Easy. Go back to what you were doing before I came around. Go back to college. Graduate. Live your life."

"You know that isn't going to happen, Dean. The demons won't let me be. They're going to find me."

Dean inhaled sharply and glued his gaze to the floor. He was quiet for several minutes, not even moving an inch. Sam blinked, craning his neck to get a better look at him. "Dean?" Dean looked up at him. His eyes were shining with what looked like unshed tears. Sam did a double take and felt his own eyes softening. Dean licked his lips and averted his gaze.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to kill as many evil sons of bitches as we can while I'm still here," he mumbled.

Sam sighed again and sucked at his bottom lip. "What if I find a way to keep both of us alive?"

"There is no way, Sammy. I'm going to die. That's it."

"Stop saying that." Sam shook his head. "Just stop. I'm going to fix this."

"Well, what if I don't want you to," Dean said.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. I'd do anything to protect you." Dean refused to meet his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"But you don't really want to go to hell, do you?"

"Hey, come on. It might be fun. I haven't blasted Highway to Hell my whole life for nothing," Dean said with a grin. But Sam could see right through that grin. Behind his mask he could sense something he usually doesn't see on Dean very often. An emotion he could hide better than anything. Fear.

Sam swallowed thickly. Sometimes he really wished he couldn't read Dean that easily.

**2.**

"Dean? Dean? Hello? Earth to Dean. Dean!"

Dean finally snapped out of it and looked around confusedly. "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages, man," Sam said, looking amused. "What were you thinking so intently about?"

"Oh, nothing, I just… What is it?"

"I think I've got a lead on a spirit up in Minnesota. A bunch of citizens in a small town called Browerville have just seemed to disappear. All of them were women. No trace, no weird behavior. They're just gone. It's like they didn't even exist in the first place." Sam ended his ranting and glanced at Dean again just to find that his brother was staring at a spot to his right, seemingly lost in thought again. He frowned. "Dean!" Dean jumped a bit and fixed his eyes on him. He opened his mouth to say something as Sam shot him a glare.

"Ah, very good observations there, Sammy. They were very, uh, observational." Dean licked his lips and shifted in his seat, leaning forward to look at Sam's laptop. "Wait, Browerville? Where the hell is that?"

"It's in Minnesota, Dean. Very small. Its population is around 700 people. I think it's worth checking out," Sam said. Dean nodded before standing up and walking towards his bed. He grabbed his bag and started shoving his things into it. Sam examined him for a moment, taking in his slightly glazed over eyes and the way he was biting his lips. If Sam didn't know better he'd say he was smitten.

"Where are we going?" a voice suddenly said and made both of the Winchesters jump. Sam placed his hand over his heart while Dean turned to the intruder.

"God, Cas, warn a guy," he scolded. Castiel looked at him intently and gave a nod.

"Apologies."

"We're going to Browerville in Minnesota," Sam said once he's calmed down.

"A spirit?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. He started packing his own things while Castiel asked how much they knew about the case.

"I don't know, man. There's this weird, pervert spirit who makes women all over the town disappear," Dean supplied. "Who knows what he does to them."

Cas raised an eyebrow – something he'd probably picked up from Sam and Dean – and tilted his head a little. "Can I help?"

"If you want," Dean said and locked eyes with the angel. Sam always felt like a third wheel whenever they started communicating like this. He knew that one always tried telling the other something when they looked at each other so intently.

Sam cleared his throat. "Maybe you could find out more about what could be making this?" he suggested.

Cas glanced at him before promptly vanishing, leaving Dean staring at an empty spot at the wall. A small blush had made its way up to his cheeks, and Sam suddenly knew why he seemed so distracted. Dean sighed and returned his attention to his clothes. He could feel Sam's eyes on him and turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

Sam smiled. "Nothing." _You're just in love with an angel and completely oblivious about it._ He was lucky that Dean couldn't read minds otherwise he would be so dead.

**3. **

"Oh, my God, Sam, shut up!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing at his temples and shooting his little brother an irritated look.

"But, Dean, come on. It all makes sense," Sam protested. "Just think about it."

"I can't think right now, Sam. You've officially ruined my brain."

Sam scowled. "Dean."

"No, Sam. Just be quiet for about half a minute. Please."

Sam closed his mouth and sat back just staring at him. Dean exhaled loudly and leaned back a bit. He caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. Sam continued staring.

"Could you stop? I can't relax with your gaze on me," Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. "Just think about it," he said again. "All signs are leading to this."

"But…" Dean ran a hand over his face. "It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. Just face it, Dean. That old lady is the killer."

Dean seemed to be thinking it through, his lips pouting a bit. "But she made me pie," he said in a small voice.

"I know, Dean, I know."

Dean's face fell and he looked like a little kid who had just been deprived of his lollipop.

Sam's lips twitched. "You believe me, don't you?"

"It's worth a shot," Dean said with a shake of his head. Sam had to smile at his behavior. Dean hated it when the bad guys somehow got associated with pie.

"You believe me," he said smugly.

"Shut up."

**4.**

"Sammy?"

Sam woke up by someone shaking him lightly. "Wha-?" Someone was standing beside his bed, looking down at him. "Dean?"

"Hey, Sam, you, uh, you had a bad dream. You were whimpering and all that. I figured it'd be best if I woke you up," Dean explained.

Sam frowned drowsily. He didn't remember having a bad dream. In fact his dream had been kind of good. He rubbed at his eyes and glanced at Dean quizzically. Dean had sat down on his own bed, looking at him in concern. But there was something about his expression that made Sam realize that he hadn't been the one who had had a bad dream, it was _Dean_. Dean woke him up because he was either too afraid to fall asleep on his own or he'd dreamt that something bad had happened to Sam and wanted confirmation that he was still there. Whichever it was, Sam found it quite adorable that Dean sought for his comfort. He might be older, but everyone needed someone sometimes.

Sam blinked a few times before turning to his side and hugged the covers tighter. "It's okay. I'm fine now," he said to Dean who nodded, averted his gaze and lay down again. They fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**5.**

"To get there quickly we might have to fly there," Bobby said. Dean immediately perched up.

"Fly as in…flying?" he asked.

"Fly as in catch a plane," Bobby said and shot him a confused look. "It's the fastest way. I'll go book two tickets." With those words the older hunter disappeared out of the living room, leaving the two brothers alone.

Dean was staring at where Bobby had just been sitting, running a hand over his face and leaning back on the chair. His eyes flew around the room for a moment before settling on a spot on the floor. Sam looked at him carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Why does it have to be flying?" Dean mumbled, his voice slightly panicked. Sam's eyes softened.

"We're not going to crash. This is not like last time."

"But what if we do, Sammy? What if we crash and die and everyone will facepalm because the Winchesters died in a plane crash," Dean rambled, gripping the arm rests of the chair tightly.

"Hey, relax. It's okay to be scared-"

"I'm not scared," Dean protested. "I'm just stating the facts here."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Stating the facts. Got it."

Bobby returned a few minutes later, a determined look on his face. "I booked your tickets. The plane leaves in an hour. We should hurry up."

"Oh, God. I'm going to throw up," Dean exclaimed and ran out of the room, the sound of his footsteps on the stair echoing in the house.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby frowned.

"He's just uneasy when it comes to flying. Last time we were on a plane we almost crashed," Sam explained. "Though he was scared before that," he added to himself.

Bobby nodded. "I'm going to start the car. Get Dean and come out."

"Got it." Sam climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom where he found Dean leaning over the toilet. He pointed a finger to Sam.

"Don't mock," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sam said with a smile.

"I think I ate something bad," Dean said five minutes later, having used almost all of the toothpaste to brush his teeth.

Sam nodded. "Of course."

"I mean, I'm not scared or anything," he denied again.

"Of course not," Sam agreed.

**A/N:**

**Liked it? Care to review it? =)**

**Do you want me to make one with the roles reversed you just have to tell me. I also take prompts.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
